The Tennos arrival the World of Remnant
by A5-2874213225 grineer
Summary: This is where our Tenno (note I'm using the Tenno I have that I used when playing and the operator is the frames are separate people.) escaping a Grineer attack on the put sector of Sedna, but it caused them to be void jump to the solar system where Remnant is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello this is my crossover story of RWBY and WARFRAME where our Tenno are going to Remnant from an accident or sorts, note this story will be different from the way I usually write in Wattpad which the original story is so you can go there if optional, also a certain Person and his Friends will join up with Salem and some of you know who those people are, and also it is optional to review it I'm not pressuring you to do it. Also there will be filler chapters where they do some random stuff between the chapters as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum R.I.P you beautiful person RoosterTeeth.**

 **WARFRAME is owned by Digital Extremes.**

 **A/n: now lets see how this story goes.**

 **Clem: CLEM CLEM GRAKATA!**

 **===============================================Clem===============================================**

on a certain ship to beacon there is a girl with silver eyes being hugged by her sister who is saying "OOHHHH I can't believe that my baby sisters is going beacon with me." Said Yang, with that Ruby replied with "please stop...plz" and she gets out of the hug."but I'm so proud of you though" Yang says I need excitement. But ruby told her "Really Yang it was nothing." Then her sister Yang ask "What do you mean it was nothing it was incredible! Everyone and some of the teachers at beacon is gonna think that you are now the bees knees."which Ruby replied with But I don't wanna be the bees I just want to be any kind of knees I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees okay."then her sister question "What's with you aren't you excited!"

Then Ruby told her in a sad tone "Of course I'm excited I-I got moved ahead two years.i don't want people to believe that I'm special or anything okay Yang..."Then Yang responded with "But you are special ruby." Then the Tv reporter on the screen told on the news that the robbery was lead by nefarious criminal roman torchwick, who continues to evade the authorities anyone have any information or leads on his whereabouts please contact the vale police department quickly, now back to you Lisa. Then the other reporter Lisa say " Thank you Cyril in other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turn dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony the one peaceful organization has now disrupted ~%#*%#" then she gotten interrupted by a blonde woman and yang question who she was and quickly got her answer.

the blonde woman on the screen is named Glynda Goodwitch announced something "you people are the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to this prestigious world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world from evil." Then some students look outside and ruby with ear sister did as well and see the city of Vale and ruby saw it and responded with "wow... huh! Oh look you can see signal from here I guess that home isn't too far from here after all." Then Yang told her sister that beacons is their home now, now a certain someone is walking around sickly due to motion Yang saw him and said "well I guess the view Isn't the for everyone."and Ruby responded to that with "it was a nice moment for everyone."And Yang is wondering who are they gonna meet at their 4 years at Ruby's wonder if they are better than vomit boy over there.

Then Ruby look down and exclaimed "Ohh Gross Yang you have Puke on your Shoes! And Yang look down and scream GROSS GROSS GROSS! While vomit boy over there is trying to find a trash can and ruby screamed a thing him to stay away so they don't get Puke on them.

 **===============================================Clem===============================================**

meanwhile in the Origin System our Tenno are currently running away from a few Grineer Galleons, and one Fomorian which councilor Vay Hek is inside, and on the scimitar Rhino Prime is currently helping Ordis wit his maneuvering the Scimitar around the attacks from the Grineer, and rhino telling Ordis to hurry up wit him the void engines so they can void jump from the area and Ordis responded with "The ~I'm F*#%&/) TRYING YOU~ void engines are at 83%." Then volt thank Ordis for saying that's to them. Then Volt Told Mirage, Frost, and Vauban to check on the Void engines so they are in the best condition. Then Mag prime who is in the orbiter making sure that their things don't get damage using her abilities said "Nyx Prime, Equinox, Inaros make sure that Gwendolyn Suda is okay. Then in another room they hear a certain someone's voice. "IM OKAY!" Said Gwendolyn, "never mind then." Said Mag Prime as she hold down the things they have while the rest of them are helping them in someways that they can help them with.

Meanwhile on the Fomorians counciler Vay Hek is on the transmission "HAHAHA you insects will never escape from my Fomorians! Fire The Flak Cannons Again!", Then one of the Grineer known as Shik Ruk did as he was told from the transmission and order the men to fire their Flak Cannons again but they missed due to the fact that they are in a asteroid field of large quantities and ironically the Twin Queens Base is near as well but it's hard to see though.

(note this was after the War Within Quest and Gwendolyn left the queen rot)

Back on the Scimitar Ordis told them that the void engines are at full capacity, and Rhino Prime thanked Ordis for telling them that and he told everyone on the ship that they are going to avoid jump so braced for the jump but during that the Fomorian was fully charged and shot its Beam Cannon during the jump causing it to overload and void jump to the solar system where the planet known as Remnant is. Back on the Fomorians Vay Hek see that they are not there so he tells the commanders to check the radars, and they did but the problem was that they are gone no where to be found in their area. Then Vay Hek scream "GOD DAMMIT! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, INSECTS I'LL SHALL EXTERMINATE ALL OF YOU. THEN I SHALL THROW YOUR GODAMN LOTUS INTO THE SUN!

Now at the solar system near the planet Remnant the Scimitar appears in that area during that time Ruby was waking up and going to the bathroom but before she went to the bathroom she looked up at the sky and see a "SHOOTING STAR" of sorts and she wishes "I hope that we meet some new interesting people." But that shooting star was actually the Scimitar trying to slow down in the mesosphere of the planet. A few hours later inside the Scimitar Volt Prime woken up and yelled "If anyone is still alive just say something." A few seconds later all of the Tenno including Gwendolyn says something random... then a some seconds later a voice is heard "CLEM" then Mesa said "uhhh who was That?

 **===============================================Clem===============================================**

Then one of their crates was shaking and fell opening it and a special Grineer known as Clem rolled out of it."Clem Clem Grakata?"(what just happened?)! Then mirage said "oh hey Clem." "Wait who is Clem?" Said volt prime. Then Rhino Prime told him "Clem is a Grineer defector who is special in a way, the reason because he can only say Clem and Grakata

, also his weapon of choice are Twin Grakata."Clem Grakata Clem Clem." "Wait I wonder why is he here?" Mag prime questioned. Then Volt Prime was able to understand him and said "he says that he is here because he wanted to give Gwendolyn something." Loki prime then asked what was the gift and volt grabbed the gift and opened it... it was a Clem noggle. Then Volt Prime gave it to Gwendolyn and she put it in her room.

Then Ember prime and banshee checked outside of the ship and see something weird, they told them to come over here and when they did they were schooled because the planets were different around them. Then Volt Prime question why was the planets were different and the nearest one was similar to their planet earth. And the moon was more destroyed than theirs. Then Volt decided something "we should possibly explore the planet." "We shouldn't Volt Prime, we don't know it's environment." Said Rhino Prime. "The planet has similar environment to ours on earth before the toxin and growth of giant trees, water and clouds that means there is the possibility of life on it." Said Saryn Prime and Chroma. Rhino prime then said "really huh then who should we send in then?"

Volt Prime knew who to send and ask Excalibur, Vauban, Titania, and Chroma to go on the planet to check it out. "We will drop you here *points on a forested area* and we will pick you up later after 5 hour." "Alright volt prime hey Excal, Titania, Vauban get your gear we are going to explore." Said Chroma, and they agreed and get their gear. Later they land on the planet and explored the area but before they could do that volt told them that "always be on your guard and everyone on this planet could be an enemy." Then they went into the forest exploring.

"Huh this is calming." Said Titania

, "I know this place feels tranquil and the trees aren't big-" then suddenly growling could be heard and the Tenno quickly brought out their weapons and look around them, and some creatures appeared most look wolf like while some look like bears of sorts their looks are pure black fur with bony plates and spies with reddish marking while some have yellow eyes, "hmm these beast are very strange do they have a lineage of a canine family, their Lycanthropic looks of animalistic they kinda have some human traits i think, the myths on these creatures suggests that silver are effective." Said chroma.

"But we don't have silver." Excal replied, then some of them charged at them and they decided to fight back as well chroma used spectral scream on the ones that are close to poison them,while Titania uses the Akzima on them to kill the ones who are farther away while vauban uses Bastille to trap the ones which are near them and Excalibur uses his nikana prime to slice at them killing them, then Excalibur gotten hit by one of the bear like creatures. So Titania switched out to her Sancti Tigris and shoot at the bear like creature one shot used it entire body to be splatters and for the other one Vauban crushed it using his Jat Kittag. After a few minutes of fighting they left the area with all of the Grimm dead in multiple ways.

 **====================================================Clem===============================================**

On a cliff professor Ozpin is thinking about something, and then Glynda interrupted him "headmaster we have a problem of sorts." Then Ozpin spoke "Glynda is there something you need?" Then Glynda showed something on the scroll "it's an anomaly of sorts it, look here."

When Ozpin looks at it he sees in a small clearing of bodies of Grimm and their parts strewn around the floor and trunks of the trees while some were slowly being eaten away by a toxin or sorts while there are sliced parts of beowolves and ursa including a body of one which was completely exploded. "Hmm looks like the people who were here are possibly more aggressive and our usual ones then. "Let's hope their more friendly to the students then" said Glynda.

Back at the forest our Tenno are currently walking towards something then they encounter something weird "What in the?" When vauban gotten out of the bushes he see a girl with orange hair upside down in a tree with a boy with black hair and a pink streak of hair, looking at her. "HUH HEY REN LOOK!" Said the ginger girl named Nora by the boy who is known as Ren "what Nora-..." a few minute passed and he spoke "uh who are you?" Said Ren "my name is Vauban, the one over here that looks like a dragon is Chroma, the one with the wings here is named Titania,and the one behind he is name Excalibur." *moves out of the way to show him* "sup." Said Excalibur.

"Hmm well my name is Lie Ren, while the Ginger girl here is my friend Nora."Ren told "HELLO" yelled Nora. "She's your Girlfriend?" Said Titania. "Uhh why?" Ren asked "I don't know she seemed like your girlfriend" Titania replied. "So why are you here?" Chroma questioned. The ren answer "it's an initiation to be accepted into beacon." "What's beacon?" Excalibur asked. "You've never heard of beacon, huntsman and huntresses,Remnant,Grimm,dust?" Said Ren "no we never heard of those but I think we did encountered some Grimm do they look like they have white bony plates and spike

With pure black hair?" Asked vauban, "yes those are Grimm there multiple types of the, as well" ren told them, " wait where's the ginger girl?" Titania question then they see her using a Ursa as her chariot so they ran after her.

 **===============================================Clem====================================================**

 **A/N:and that is the first chapter of this story this is different in a way from the original one from the one on Wattpad. The second one may take some time though**


	2. Chapter 2 the fight and the meeting

**The** The **fight at the temples**

 **A/N:well I'm back and this time there will be some edits for this and will be a bit different then the first chapter. Now let's get to it.**

 **===================================CLEM==================================**

 **Few hours before the Tenno started to explore the forest in 3RD P.O.V**

(Ozpin's P.O.V)

"For years you kids have train to become warriors,Huntsman, and Huntresses and Today you abilities will be evaluated through the Emerald Forest in front of you." I lectured at the students who are currently taking the initiation some where murmuring things while other seemed ready.

Then Glynda Goodwitch my Assistant answers some of their questions they had before "by now I'm sure you have heard of the rumors about the assignment of team members, we'll allow us to finally put an end to your confusion. Each one of you will be given a teammate... Today."

"These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon Academy, But it is optional to stay with them. So it will be your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with very well. With that being said the first person you'll make Eye Contact with after landing will be your team member for the next four year."

I saw Ruby's world shatters at those words because she will possibly not be able to be in a team with her Some students were chattering with each other about it. After that Glynda got her scrolls up and activated her cameras then I gave a final lecture to them before they went into the Emerald Forest "After you have partnered up, go to the north end of the forest you will also meet some opposition along the way destroy anything in your way if any means necessary, and so if you don't fight you may die."

At the end of that last one of the kids known as vomit boy Actual name is Jaune Arc was nervous at that thought of dying during the initiation. "All of you will be graded in the duration of the initiation,but our instructors will not intervene you task. You will find a temple at the end of path containing several relics, each pair must return with one relic,and one only and then go back to the top of the cliff, we will regard the relic as well as your standing,and will be graded appropriately Now are there any questions?"

One of them was going to say a question but was cut off by me quickly but jaune still asked the question about how are they gonna used a landing strategy. Do they get any support or something.

With that I told him that they will be using their own landing strategy and before Jaune was able to question that he was launched into the Emerald forest screaming while the rest were calm when they were launched.

Now back to the present time where the Location of where the students must get to.

(3rd P.O.V)

At the ruins the first Team Yang Xiao Long, and a girl known as Blake Belladonna gotten in the middle of the ruins and saw what the relics were, they were chess pieces. After a while Yang chose one and she happily says to her partner "why don't we choose a cute little pony."

With that Blake chuckled a bit and agreed but was stopped by screaming and Yang question where was that screaming coming from and when they look up they see Ruby yangs sister was falling from the sky screaming but before she fell on them she was tackled by Jaune who was thrown by a death stalker before this scene same as Ruby but was on a nevermore.

Even after that before Blake could even say a complete sentence a Ursa appears out of the forest and was killed by Nora who was using it as a chariot or sorts."aww it's broken..." Nora said sadly.

"Nora please don't do that again...", "same here *panting* h-how hyper is she?" Vauban said after running with him. Then he question "Wait where Chroma,Excalibur, and Titania?" Few seconds later Nora was gone with Titania in her place,for chroma appeared seconds later saying "I'm okay just tripped on something!"

Meanwhile Nora was looking a white tower chess piece on a pedestal and started singing after she took it.

~Ha! I'm Queen of the Castle, I'm Queen of the Castle~

"NORA!" "Heh come Ren!" "Did she just rode on a Ursa all of the way here?"Then ruby who was in the tree with Jaune who is now stuck tried to asked Ruby for help but failed when she already left. And ruby ran to Yang for a hug but was immediately blocked by Nora. Then they see a red haired woman running towards them with a DeathStalker. "Did she ran all of the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail."

"GRRRRR I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT for 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY OR WEIRD HAPPENS AGAIN!" Yang angrily said, two seconds later nothing happened and she was calm again."uhh yang."

Then they looked up and she a woman holding onto a claw of a nevermore... then she yelled "How could you leave me!" "I told her to jump..." ruby said. "She's gonna fall"

With that ruby replied with a "she's gonna be fine"" nope she is falling..." Vauban said.

When Jaune was finally was able to get himself out of the tree he was gonna catch Jaune but Excalibur used his first ability to get to her and catch her."hello""uh hi" she said slightly blushing."uh Excalibur do you have a landing strategy? I know the Tenno are powerful but what if you have someone you are carrying?" Vauban questioned.

"Yes I do have a strategy Vauban and it is slash dash to the ground..." then he used it to get to the ground faster and dropped the woman calmly."your welcome""thank y-you."

"Your welcome, also Jaune comeone.""alright."

Few seconds after that yang said to all of them "Great the gangs all here, now we can die together!" "Not if I can help with it."

Then ruby charged at the DeathStalker but she couldn't penetrate its harden armor and was thrown back to the ground, her sister Yang yelled for her to return back here but was stopped when the nevermore threw its feathers into the ground and one of the feathers caught on Ruby's cape."RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang said to her sister and she is trying.

But before the DeathStalker was gonna strike her with its tail and before Weiss ran in there with her Myrtenaster. A weird noise was heard and when ruby opened her eyes she see the DeathStalker frozen in mid air in what seemed to be a huge cage of sorts."Hurry up and come over here! That cage can last only so long!"Vauban told to her.

But before they could say anything "uhhh guys that Nevermore is coming back what do we do?" "looks there's no sense of dilly and dally,our objective is right infront of us."(except for Nora) Weiss told them and they agreed. "She's right our mission is to grab an artifact and get back to the cliffs, there's no point of fighting these."

"so we basically have to run and live,that is an idea that I can easily get behind." Jaune told them,"alright then let's go to the location of these cliffs."

 **==================================CLEM===================================**

Vauban's (P.O.V)

We are finally at the ruins where the way up the cliff is and where the location of our Scimitar is, but the nevermore appears on top of the ruins and screeched which was loud. "Well that's just great." Then from the forest the same DeathStalker appears charging at us. And we ran inside the ruins. Then I heard Ren asking Nora to distract the nevermore and she did with her grenade launcher. Which cause the nevermore to fly away for a bit. Then Ren and Blake protected her from the DeathStalker.

Meanwhile while we were running on the bridge the nevermore decided to ram it causing Ruby,Weiss,Yang,Jaune,Nora,me,and Chroma to one side on the bridge while Titania,Excalibur,Blake,Pyrrha,Ren are on the other side fighting the death stalker, I heard Jaune said"we gotta get other there they need help."

Then Nora agreed and launches both of them using her Magnhild which I didn't knew it could turn into a hammer. And hits the DeathStalker with it and they went into the fight."chroma activate it." I told him and he agrees and activates his elemental ward due to him being in his poison mode it gives the, a stamina increase now. But it was only able to reach the ones on our side.

On the other side I saw that they started shooting and blocking the DeathStalkers attack Nora accidentally pushed Blake into the ravine but she used her weapon to swing her around and landed on the nevermore and hit it fro a bit before landing on one of the towers,

"it tougher than it looks." "then let's hit it with everything we got!"

I took out my Bolter Prime while Chroma took out his Javlok and started shooting the nevermore with the girls. But the nevermore charged into the building and destroyed it. They used their own techniques to get up while chroma used bullets jumps and I used bounce to get up.

Ruby then later figure out an idea and I she needed all of us to make it work we decided to work on this idea so it can finally end the nevermore.

Titania's (P.O.V)

"We gotta move" Jaune told us and we agree but I still shot at it using my Akzima, while Pyrrha and Jaune deflected its attacks with their shields. During this Ren went forward and was able to shoot at its tail before getting thrown. Excalibur slide under it and brought out his Nikana Prime and cuts its bottom making it to winch in pain,Nora used her Magnhild on its (grenade launcher mode) with Excalibur's Radial Javelin from the behind causing it to flinch and be distracted.

Then Jaune looked at Pyrrha and she knew what to do and she threw her shield cutting the stinger making it land on its head while I decided to jump up and distracting it long enough for what Nora is gonna do while that is happening Jaune and Pyrrha ran behind it while grabbing her weapons and so did i. Then Nora was able to land the final blow killing it while sending it to the bottom of the ravine.

Then we saw the rest of them shooting at it, Vauban was helping ruby with her plan while chroma and yang were constantly shooting at it. Yang had the idea of jump on the mouth and shoot inside of it but chroma was able to get on and used his Spectral Scream and spew poisonous flames into the mouth causing the nevermore to be in

Pain. "Eat some of this you Goddamn Bird!" He was able to get off before it slammed into the cliff face.

*Nevermore Screech*

Then I saw what they were doing and decided to help as well by flying over there and giving them a boost in her jump. Weiss ran in using her glyphs to get there quickly and freeze it's tail so it will be stuck. While Blake threw her Gambol Shroud to Yang who locked it in place of the pillar making a slingshot of sorts. Then Ruby uses her Crescent Rose with Vauban placing a bounce pad on it with Weiss's glyph to make it have more power and Titania uses her fairy dust passive to give it a extra jump.

"Of course you would come up with this idea" "think you can make the shot."ruby said while smirking."can I?" "Can yo-" she was cut of by Weiss who knew she can make the shot.

The launch from Weiss with Vauban,and titania's abilities caused her to get to the cliff almost instantly she was able to caught the nevermore's neck with her Crescent Rose and Weiss added more glyphs on the cliff face. Ruby then charged up while shooting to give her more speed and was able to cut the neck off. They were impressed with her plan.

"Hmm oh look, Hey Vauban,Excalibur,Titania its here!" "hmm what do you mean it's here?" I heard one of them said. "The Scimitar."

(3rd P.O.V)

Then a ship size of a Nevermore in their terms arrived and started hovering on top of one of the ruins the colors are that of Gold,Red,Blue underside,and a green energy. Then two people came out of it one had a huge eye of sorts in the middle on its head with electric energy coming out of him sometimes wi colors of green,red,yellow-orange and armor that is glowing blue with a cape as well wi some making on his chest resembling that of a lotus flower.

While the one of the right is a tall bulky strong looking man in armor that looks ancient and regal. With colors of Red,Black,Yellow,and silver. He has the same cape type but different color and petter the making on its chest is that of a scar. The plates on his shoulders and shins are that of a Edo time and on his back is a sword with the height of him when placed on the ground blade tip to the pommel.

"Hello Excalibur ,Titania how was the scouting mission." "Its was good, we also meet new friends there names are-" "Hello I am Yang Xiao Long, the one up there on the cliff is my sister Ruby Rose, the girl in white is Weiss, and the black hair one is Blake belladonna."

"Hmm what about them *in his mind why does she have cat ears...*" volt Prime questioned and wondered.

"hello my name is Jaune Arc, short,sweet rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it!"

During that the rest of them groan at it. "Ha you reminded be when I was at high school, it feels like we are just gonna get along nicely."

"Well hello I am Lie Ren this orange hair girl is Nora Valkyrie." "Hi!" "And that over there is Pyrrha Nikos." "Hello!"

"So what are your names?:the white haired one said.

"Oh yeah my name is Rhino Prime, and this here is the Oldest Volt Prime." "Hello." After awhile they discovered that parts of their ship are damage but we still have the liset with them but it can pinpoint their locations to the Sol System, then one of them told them that they should see the headmaster for help. I was gonna tell the rest of them and discuss what to do now, while the rest went inside I talked and learned more info, Dust,Faunus,Grimm,War,Etc. before I went in the Scimitar the red one stoped me for a reason.

(Volt's P.O.V)

"Yes do you need something?" "CAN I SEE YOUR WEAPONS!" I looked at her sister in question "she... is a weapon nut of sorts." I decided after awhile I show her but I told her that she cannot touch them.

"This is my Snipertron Vandal a dare powerful sniper rifle finished with a Lotus Decal, these are the Dex Furis made by the lotus herself and given to the first Tenno who awoken,and this is the Fragor Prime a beautifully forged instrument of mass destruction." She was in awed and after that I went on the Scimitar and left at their initiation the last two teams were team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc, and finally team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose. Tomorrow is the day that i shall talk to the headmaster.

 **====================================CLEM=================================**

In an abandoned Warehouse a man with orange hair and a cane. He is currently looking at a map with writings of it and bullet points on it, then a man with a mask resembling a grim, appears and pushes a crate with certain things with it.

Roman:hhhaaa *slams desk and lit cigar then cart of dust crystals arrive*open it...

We're gonna need more men and dust."open it" Roman told the man which he did with a crowbar, and the crate was full of dust crystals."we're gonna need more dust... and Men."

(Roman's P.O.V)

Then I heard something ominous and full of dread, hate, anger, and despair...

 _ **"I can help you with that..."**_

Those those words Me freaked out and cautiously looked around and behind his smoke appears on the ground and disappeared showing a person in a suit of sorts,but it had some weird armor and weapon made from things that look organic and mechanical at the same time, the helmet and colors are different it was smoke,black,blood red, and gray. And the helmet had a huge eye in the middle surrounded by waves of red.

 _ **"Lets have a deal Roman Torchwick..."**_

"Hmm what kind of deal? And how do you know my name?"

 _ **"The news, and besides I know you are affiliated with *THEM* so I thoughts this is a good chance for a deal."**_

It said while slowly walking towards me while twirling a crystal, I was increasingly getting scared of it so I spoke back to it "Hmm what's the deal then?"

 _ **"We will get you dust and men,while you give us the connection with *HER*... so do we have a deal?"**_

"Hmm alright then, but first what is your name?" A few seconds past and he finally spoke...

 _ **"My name... is the Shadow Stalker"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Class Time and new Team

**This is the third chapter of the story and after this there will be a short stories of sorts chapters... now it shall begin.**

 **==================== Clem ====================**

Location:Mesosphere 7:50 Am, Scimitar.

On that same day the Tenno are currently discussing about what to do next. They were talking about which one to go to the one in Vacuo, the one up north known as Atlas the one in the east known as Mistral and the one in the middle Vale, they talked about how fancy and high resource it will probably have while some wanted to go find help because of the durability there and some while wanted to go up north because of the tech. But volt told them about the one at Vale and a person known Headmaster Ozpin.

Volt told them of how mysterious he was and told them that he seems like someone who has something that is Orokin like of sorts, after a few minute of debating they decided to go to Vale specifically Beacon, then Gwendolyn Suda spoke "uh Volt p who's gonna talk to him then?"

Voltaire prime:"Easy I am, out of all of us I am the oldest and the one who has most knowledge when speaking to new people and communicating. Don't worry I'll go alone while the rest of you wait."

A hour later Volt Prime was able to get near to beacon and silently search around to find Headmaster Ozpin's office. But he was able to find it which was the tower, so he went on the eve later and was able to head to his location.

(Ozpin's P.O.V)

When I was looking at the information I got during the initiation the elevator door opened and I wondered who it was, then the doors opened I was surprised to see someone in armor of sorts, but before I could say anything Glynda reacted with using her telekinesis and throwing some things at her but that thing created a shield of sorts protecting him from it.

?:"Am i interrupting something?" It told us.

Ozpin:"Uh no, I am sorry that my assistant attacked you, so who are you?"

?:"I am Voltaire Prime (the name I come up with), do you know where Ozpin is I would like to talk to him about something."

Ozpin:" I am Headmaster Ozpin do you need something?"

He talked to us about the events that happened to him and his family, of how it got stuck here, what its originally and its history,family relations, and culture.

Ozpin:"So you Need my help with repairing you ship." I asked him, and it agreed. But Glynda doesn't think that he is what he actually is.

Voltaire prime:"So you think I am lying." Voltaire told her and she said yes so he told someone to get his ship here and show it and the person behind said

Ordis:" alright operator I will ~CRA$H !NT0 TH3 B€!|D!N&!?~", after that Voltaire said "he's a bit weird and glitchy."

After a while it didn't show up but the person told us to look behind us now and when we did, both of us saw a huge ship size of a nevermore with the shape of a Manta Ray,different colors and was floating. At this time it disappears and my assistant was impressed and now knows that he was saying the truth.

Ozpin"Alright I will agree with you, but in return you must have a team in Beacon as part of this deal."

Voltaire prime"Alright then here are the ones available." *shows the list of the names.*

after awhile I figured out the team but I wanted them to go through the test but he knows an already have videos of those who I chose, they were extraordinarily powerful and versatile in the video and I finally figure out the team.

Ozpin:" I have decided the team,the one I chose are Titania,Excalibur,Nyx Prime,and Oberon,team name is team T.E.N.O Lead by Titania ."

Few seconds later he agreed with it and on a radio of sorts call them to the room where he was.

 ** _(3rd P.O.V)_**

A few minutes later the ones Ozpin chosen appeared and I told them that I was able to get him to help repairing our ship, but in return you Four must go to this school. Two of them were shocked while one was fine with it and the other one was excited. Later Ozpin gave them their school clothes and dorm number, but before he finished the conversation volt asked them and Glynda to leave for a bit because he wanted to talk to Ozpin for a bit alone. When they left he told him.

Voltaire prime:"I know about *HER* Ozpin."

Ozpin was surprised that he knew about her but before he was able to say anything Voltaire spoke more

Voltaire prime:"I just hope that she doesn't get into contact with him and his affiliation with them."

He explained why he doesn't want *Her* to get into contact with them because it will cause great trouble and danger. After that they were allowed back in and they talked more about what to do next.

But before that happens Excalibur questioned something about when does class start Ozpin said 9:00 AM and the time was 8:30 am so they panicked and ran to their class Voltaire left to tell the rest of them the news meanwhile Ozpin went the grounds with Glynda to talk about somethings.

 ** _-time skip to the classroom-_**

They were able to get to their classes and team R.W.B.Y and J.N.P.R saw a new group that wasn't at the initiation and decided after class they were gonna talk to them but class has started and the teacher Professor Port also announced the new team in the class which was team T.E.N.O they saw the group which were already in the classroom at the time.

After the announcement he started to talked about how dangerous and evil Grimm were and some overreacted stories but he did some weird things like clicking towards Yang,and did some other weird remarks. During his story Weiss gotten a bit annoyed and peeved of how ruby is doing in class and some of the students sleep while few tried to take notes.

 _ **-short time skip-**_

Prof Port:"And the moral of the story,a true huntsman must be honorable,a true huntsman must be dependable,a true huntsman must be strategic... well educated and wise. So who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

I do sir! Weiss said and port see that and asked her to get her gear so that they can see her potential. Then he opens the cage after she gotten her gear and the Grimm inside was released, it was a Boarbatusk that charged at Weiss but she was able to dodge it with her Myrtenaster, and the boarbatusk turned around and charged at her again which she did as well but the boarbatusk was able to grab her Myrtenaster with her still holding it and shook it around causing Weiss to be shaken a lot. Ruby was still cheering for her and Weiss heard and looked at her which was a bad choice because the boarbatusk was able to threw it out of her reach and Weiss had to jump back due to it. Then it charged again but she was able to dodge and the boarbatusk hit a wooden wall causing to to trip over onto its back. Weiss quickly went for her Myrtenaster, ruby yelled her some tips and some help but Weiss yelled at her for being distracting and it was enough time for the boarbatusk to turn into a ball and charge at Weiss but she used glyphs to get out of her way and finally killed it.

Prof Port:"Bravo Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assign reading,and stay vigilant."

After that Weiss left the room and jaune wonders what was wrong with her, outside of the classroom ruby went up to Weiss and asked what's wrong, Weiss yelled at her beau as she thought she should be the leader and that ruby was a nuisance due to her lack of behavior,acting like a child,and being a horrible team member, and is continuing to do so."Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened about working together..." ruby asked her and Weiss replied back "team like you. And I studied,trained,and quite frankly I should deserved better."

?:"Hey who cares about that, your still a team and you should talk it out as a team."

Then they both look to their left and saw a 14 year looking male with the school uniform on with blue lining on his left cheek to his ear it seemed to radiate a neon blue.

Weiss:"And who might you be perhaps?" Weiss asked him.

?"Remember your initiation,the one that caught you when you fell from the nevermore?"

He told her. It took a few seconds for her to realized who he was

Weiss:"wait Excalibur you now go to This school, how!",

Excalibur"Volt Prime was able to ask the headmaster for help and return he want four of us to attend is school, I'm here with Titania,Nyx prime, and Oberon."

Then after that Weiss left with Excalibur with ruby.

Excalibur:"Hey ruby you alright? You look like your on the verge of crying?" "I'm fine thank you-"

Ruby said before getting cut off.

"hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well." When they look behind them Ozpin was there.

Ruby:"I-is she right? That you made a mistake?"

Then after that statement is a long view on how she was chooses to be the leader,how Ozpin's had made more mistakes and anyone on the planet of Remnant. Meanwhile Weiss is talking to Professor Port about how she should be the leader and to him that is preposterous.

After awhile of switching and talking Ozpin ended it with this "you've been burden with a daunting responsibility ruby,I advise you to take sometime to think about how you will uphold it." Then he left with a excal and ruby thinking about what he said.

Ruby:"Well welcome to beacon exc-"

Excal:"call me Excal instead of Excalibur." he said interrupting Ruby's sentence and kissing her hand which ruby blushed a bit.

" Well can I see your weapon?" Ruby cheerfully asked her.

Excal:"Nope, you can't..."

"But WHY?!" Ruby asked

"Because I can." Excalibur cheekily said while poking her cheek... causing ruby to hit him a bunch of time wanting to see

Ruby:"Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Pl-"*accidentally trips and falls on him* "gah ruby get off" Excalibur said blushing because Ruby was on top of him, and was still grabbing on him because she wanted to see his weapon.

?:"Hmm? Oh well well well what do we have here."

Ruby:"Huh? Oh hey Yang." Ruby said to her older sister, "so *grinning slightly while cracking her knuckles* who is this boy right here?" She asked her little sister.

-Photo snap-

then they looked to the right and it was Nyx prime who took the picture which was ruby on Excalibur

Nyx prime:"aww you two make a great couple..."

both of them blush at this and Excalibur and Ruby jumped up and yelled to excal older sister heavily blushing.

Nyx prime:"aww you two make a great couple..."

both of them blush at this and Excalibur and Ruby jumped up and yelled to excal older sister heavily blushing.

Ruby/Excal:"SAY WHAT!?, WE ARENT EVEN DATING?!"

Then Yang walk closer to ruby and asked her who's the boy, ruby told her the story of who he is and the team he is in and yang understand. "So how old are you then Excal?" She asked him.

Exal:"I'm Fourteen years old, also this is Nyx Prime."

Nyx prime:"Hello you must be Yang Xiao Long, Also my older brother Loki prime when he saw you he called you the School bus."

With that EXcal laughed a bit and Yang was confused at it, Nyx P told her that Loki P came up with it as her new nickname because due to your long wavy yellow hair and big bust size after the explaining she smirked a bit and decided to confront him later on it. Later team RWBY meet the rest of the team, and team JNPR meet the Team that Headmaster Ozpin and Voltaire prime chased.

Later at nighttime Weiss quietly went to her room and saw everyone's asleep but ruby still had her lights on and checked it out,when she parted away the covers Weiss saw that ruby was studying overnight and decided to wake her up when ruby woken up she was stammering about what she did, but was cut of by Weiss and she asked her what coffee she liked ruby was gonna question her but then told her and Weiss got it for her but before going to sleep she told her that she always wanted bunk beds as a kid.

Later at nighttime Weiss quietly went to her room and saw everyone's asleep but ruby still had her lights on and checked it out,when she parted away the covers Weiss saw that ruby was studying overnight and decided to wake her up when ruby woken up she was stammering about what she did, but was cut of by Weiss and she asked her what coffee she liked ruby was gonna question her but then told her and Weiss got it for her but before going to sleep she told her that she always wanted bunk beds as a kid.

 **==================== CLEM ====================**

 **Alright that's the end of this chapter next chapter will be soon possibly.**


End file.
